


Steve and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, (Totally Awesome) Day

by ceealaina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Steve got like this sometimes. He’d like to have blamed it on the serum, and certainly that had made it all so much more, but really this was all him. He just had days where all he could think about was sex. Not in the normal, haven’t been laid in awhile so I’m pretty horny kind of way, but in the hot, feverish, woke up hard and didn’t go soft, can’t sit still and can’t focus, can practically feel hands on my body and could almost (and on a couple occasions had) come in my pants just from thinking about it. It wasn’t enough to be a dangerous distraction - the Avengers alarm was guaranteed to snap him out of it (but oh boy did the post-fight adrenaline make it come back with a vengeance.) It... okay, it wasn’t fun, exactly, but there was a certain thrill to it, and on normal days he’d just refuse to leave the bedroom (except maybe for the bathroom, and the kitchen, and the living room, and the garage with his bike) and just enjoy the fuck out of it until it wore off.Today was not a normal day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's just porn, y'all. Just so much porn, and taking full advantage of Steve having no refractory.

Steve got like this sometimes. He’d like to have blamed it on the serum, and certainly that had made it all so much more, but really this was all him. He just had days where all he could think about was sex. Not in the normal, haven’t been laid in awhile so I’m pretty horny kind of way, but in the hot, feverish, woke up hard and didn’t go soft, can’t sit still and can’t focus, can practically feel hands on my body and could almost (and on a couple occasions _had_ ) come in my pants just from thinking about it. It wasn’t enough to be a _dangerous_ distraction - the Avengers alarm was guaranteed to snap him out of it (but oh boy, did the post-fight adrenaline make it come back with a vengeance.) It... okay, it wasn’t fun, exactly, but there was a certain thrill to it, and on normal days he’d just refuse to leave the bedroom (except maybe for the bathroom, and the kitchen, and the living room, and the garage with his bike) and just enjoy the fuck out of it until it wore off.

Today was not a normal day.

He hadn’t even realized at first. He’d woken up, hopped in the shower, jerked off as usual. Getting hard again almost immediately wasn’t necessarily a daily occurrence, but with the serum, it wasn’t completely unheard of - especially after the dreams he’d had the night before. But when he came a second time, braced against the shower wall with hot water sluicing down his back, panting hard into the humid air around him, and only went half hard, he knew he was in trouble. He could feel it then, buzzing under the surface of his skin, that neediness, and he groaned as he thumped his head against the tile. Did it have to be today?

He was stuck at the new SHIELD Headquarters the entire day, starting with a seven am meeting with Fury and Hill. (And fuck, he wasn’t stupid and had seen the way Hill ogled the lot of them. She’d almost definitely know.) Then he had meetings with new recruits, meetings with R&D, meetings about strategic advancement, and probably meetings about meetings. It was going to be torture, and he was Captain America, so it wasn’t like he could just call in sick. And somehow, he didn’t think calling in horny was an option

He was hard by the time he made it to headquarters, the vibrations from his bike going right through him in ~~best~~ worst possible way. Grateful that at least his uniform had been improved so that it was no longer skin tight around the crotch, he headed inside. Briefly, he wondered if he had time to duck into the bathroom and jerk off again before his meeting, but he was already late, so it probably wasn’t his best plan.

But the meeting was worse than he’d even thought. He had no idea what they had talked about, but that was fine. Someone would send him minutes or something later, probably. He’d been unable to sit still, shifting in his seat every couple of minutes, despite his best efforts. The room felt too hot, and he was sweating; Fury and Maria had both given him odd looks, although thankfully refrained from commenting. His cock was thick and hard in his pants, balls heavy, and more than once he’d caught himself rubbing himself absently through the bulky material, the motions thankfully hidden by the table they were sitting at.

It had only been an hour, and he was already nearly out of his mind. Technically he had an office in the building, although it was rarely used, but when the meeting finally ended (thankfully early, probably because he couldn’t sit still) he rushed there, locking the door and closing the blinds and flopping down at his desk before pulling out his phone to call Tony.

“Hello?”

His voice was low and tired, because oh right, it was only 7:30 in the morning, and Tony had only crawled into bed around four, but that rough tone had Steve’s cock jerking, a gasp slipping out of him at the shock of pleasure.

“I’m dying,” he groaned, and yeah, he was being ridiculous and melodramatic, but he felt entitled.

“What?” Tony’s voice was suddenly sharper and alert, and Steve immediately felt guilty. “What’s wrong?”

“No, no,” he said quickly. “Not like that. I just...” He knew his office was soundproofed, but he still couldn’t help dropping his voice a little. “I’m so fucking turned on today, oh my god, Tony.”

He’d called looking for some sympathy, but he’d met Tony, so he probably should have known better. The other man laughed softly, and Steve heard the rustle of sheets as he rolled over.

“Aww, baby,” he cooed, voice teasing. “Told ya you should have stayed in bed this morning. I could’ve woken you up with a nice, lazy blow job.”

Steve bit down on his lower lip, hard, fighting back a low groan. He wasn’t quite successful, a choked off noise slipping past his lips as he curled his hand in a fist against his thigh. “Probably wouldn’t have helped,” he ground out. “I jerked off three times in the shower.”

Tony gave a low whistle. “Jesus, Rogers. That’s intense.”

He shifted again, Steve could hear it, and he had a very vivid imagination. He could picture him all too clearly, splayed out on crisp white sheets, sunshine filtering across the bed, a thin sheet draped loosely over his hips, teasing him. He managed to keep from whining.

“You have no idea,” he said instead. “Fuck, Tony, I’m so... I have no idea how I’m going to get through the day.”

“So come home.”

“I can’t,” he whined. Tony ignored him.

“Come home,” he said again. “Come spend the day in bed with me instead. I haven’t even gotten up yet, you can just come here, crawl in bed with me, and we can spend the whole day fucking.”

“Tony,” he said, voice short and breathing harsh in the quiet room. He was messing with him, he knew that, but there was also something in his tone of voice that had jolts of pleasure shooting up Steve’s spine.

“Come on, Steve,” Tony hummed. “Please? I’m still kinda tired, might fall back asleep before you make it here. You could wake me back up with your mouth. I love it when you do that.”

Steve didn’t bother stifling his groan this time, squeezing his cock, the sensation dulled by the thick material of his uniform. “Fuck Tony,” he breathed, kneading at himself.

Tony hummed again, the sound almost a moan. “I know you love it too, right honey? Could stay down there all day, sucking me off for hours. Bet you could come from that, right? Grinding down against the mattress, the taste of me on your tongue. Wouldn’t even notice when you’re just rubbing down against the wet spot.”

Steve made a high pitched noise, his hand clenching around the edge of his desk. He felt his cock throb, his balls tight, and Tony’s laugh washed over him, low and heady.

“Fuck, Steve, I’m so hard right now. Can you taste it?”

“Fuck.” Steve was scrambling suddenly, grabbing at himself through his pants, fumbling for the fly. “Fuck, Tony, please god, don’t... I’m gonna... Shit, please don’t make me come in my pants.”

Tony laughed softly and Steve yanked his pants open, just enough to pull his dick out. He jerked himself off frantically, unable to stop the soft grunts and whines that were slipping out as he did. He was too far gone to even try to hold back and it was barely a minute before his balls were drawing up tight.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he gasped, remembering at the last minute to cover his dick with his left hand before he came all over his computer. He groaned, slumping down in his chair, and making a face at his sticky hand. “Fuck,” he muttered again. “You’re the worst.”

Tony laughed again, his voice even rougher than before. “Come on, baby. What were you calling for? Did you think I was gonna... hah... gonna talk you out of your hard on?”

Steve rolled his eyes, face still scrunched up as he found a tissue and started wiping at a hand. “I don’t know... Maybe,” he grumbled. He paused as he listened to his breathing, the soft whine that slipped past his lips. “Are you... Jesus Tony, are you getting off?”

“What can I say? You - mmmm - you sound real pretty when you come.”

“Jesus Christ,” Steve hissed as his cock jerked against his thigh. He’d at least gone soft this time, but apparently that wasn’t going to last. He started to facepalm, but thankfully caught himself at the last minute. “Why are you like this?”

Tony giggled at his plaintive tone, before the sound trailed off with a low groan. “Come on, Steve. You’re the one who called me - and woke me up out of a really good dream, I might add - to tell me how you jerked off three times in the shower. Jesus, Cap.” He whined under his breath. “Wish I’d been there. Love making you fall apart over and over till you can’t... Can’t stand it.”

“Jesus Tony, come on,” Steve protested. “I’ve got a training session with the new recruits in like, five minutes. Don’t make me walk in there hard.”

Tony laughed at that, not sounding bothered. “You could always hang up the phone,” he pointed out, but he was also making those soft sounds that drove Steve insane, and he knew that wasn’t an option. Steve shifted lower in his seat, legs spreading wide as he listened to Tony's breathing pick up.

“What are you thinking about?” Steve asked, because he couldn’t help himself. He heard Tony make a low, punched out groan at the sound of him, and despite everything, Steve grinned.

“Y-you,” Tony moaned out, and Steve’s grin grew, his hand teasing over his thigh.

“Tell me,” he said, a trace of a plea sliding into his voice because he knew it drove Tony crazy. He figured he wasn’t getting away without getting hard again anyway, so he might as well enjoy it. “Tell me what you look like right now.”

“On my back,” he gasped. Steve could hear the sheets again, soft fabric rustling as Tony’s shifted restlessly over them. “Thinking about how good it feels when you - ahh - when you fuck me.”

Steve groaned, letting his eyes fall shut, because he could picture it all too clearly. “You got a toy?” he asked, voice greedy.

“Well, I would,” Tony admitted. “But you kinda caught me off guard here, and - shit, honey, I’m really close. Don’t wanna stop.”

The conversation tapered off after that, dissolving into soft whimpers and grunts as Tony got himself off. Steve couldn’t stop listening, hand working over his cock. He was oversensitive now, but couldn’t seem to stop himself as he listened to Tony’s moans get higher and higher until he was coming with a sharp cry of Steve’s name. And Steve knew it was on purpose, to wind him up, but it still sent sparks up his spine.

“Fuck,” Tony drawled, laughing a little, sleepy and sated now. “When’re you getting back to the tower?”

“Late,” he admitted, trying to keep the wistful tone out of his voice. “Probably not before seven.”

“Damn,” Tony said, sounding genuinely disappointed, and Steve couldn’t help the way his heart thudded at the reminder of how much Tony wanted him.

“Yeah,” he said, instead of voicing that. “I’m gonna die.”

Tony hummed consideringly. “Want me to tell you how hard I’m gonna blow you when you get home tonight?” he asked, and he was going to destroy Steve, he really was, but then he started talking and Steve was well on his way to yet another orgasm when there was a sudden sharp knock on his door.

“Captain Rogers? The new recruits are waiting, Sir, when you’re ready.”

“Shit, fuck, yeah,” Steve said, hanging up the phone on Tony’s cackling laughter. “Yeah, just... Just a second.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to the gym, and has a very interesting sparring session.

Training the recruits went about as well as could be expected when Steve was sporting a really inappropriately timed erection. Luckily, they seemed to have been too in awe of actually working with Captain America to notice just how fucking weird he was acting. Normally Steve hated the hero worship, but for today he’d take what small miracles he could.

After that was a meeting with some politicians, or a sub-committee, or something about something. He literally had no idea what it was actually about, because ten seconds in, the texts from Tony started. There were no words, just pictures. One that he’d clearly shot while he was still on the phone with him, right after he’d come. One of him stretched out on the bed, hand slipping temptingly beneath the sheets. One of him in Steve’s too big t-shirt, one of him in the shower, and one that obviously wasn’t even taken by him (or Jarvis), a perfectly framed shot of his ass in the bright red boxer briefs that never failed to drive Steve’s insane.

Steve blamed Natasha.

The only saving grace was that he wasn’t a key player in the meeting, just expected to sit in and show his face, so no one noticed that he kept staring at his phone and touching himself beneath the table. Probably. Hopefully.

He had some time for lunch after that, and had already decided to skip actual food and spend the entire time locked in his office with his dick, but the meeting went over, and by the time it was done, he only had about five minutes before he was due to meet Sam in the training gym for a sparring session. And sparring with a hard-on was never fun, but at least it was Sam, who would definitely make fun of Steve mercilessly, but would at least keep it to himself, and not judge him (too much).

When he got to the gym though, two whole minutes late, Sam wasn’t even there. Sam was usually as punctual as Steve was, so he was fiddling around at his phone, trying to figure out if he’d missed a text somewhere, when a voice behind him who definitely wasn’t Sam said, “Hey Steve.”

Steve swallowed hard and turned around to find Tony walking into the room, bright smile on his face and... Yup, those were definitely workout clothes.

“Hey Shellhead,” he said in return, Tony’s smile getting even brighter at the nickname. “What’re you doing here?”

Tony shrugged, moving past him to head for the mats. “Sam and I were talking about upgrades to his wings when he got a text. Some family emergency - he said to tell you not to worry, his family’s all safe and healthy, but he did have to step out for a bit,” Tony explained, beginning to stretch. “He didn’t want to leave you in the lurch though, and I was already here, so... he asked if I’d mind stepping in. I know it might not be quite the same workout you’ll get from Mr Plank Through the Air with 200 pounds Strapped to My Back, but...” Tony gave him a wink. “We’ll make it work.”

Steve felt his mouth go dry as Tony pushed himself effortlessly into downward dog, his already tight workout pants plastering to his skin and showing off his ass. And okay, so yeah, Steve could probably just say the word and they could lock themselves away for a whole different kind of workout, but something stopped him from saying the words. Maybe it was the fact that Tony lived to tease him, and he knew that he’d never hear the end of, especially after this morning’s phone call. Maybe it was the fact that Steve was a grown adult, and should have been well past the point of being ruled by his penis. Whatever it was, he found himself nodding instead.

“Sounds good,” he agreed. “Uh. Thanks for stepping in.”

Tony grinned at him from between his legs, and there was no way he had to be holding downward dog for that fucking long (but maybe that was just Steve’s dick talking). He couldn’t tear his eyes away, his hands curling into fists as he resisted the urge to drop to his knees and take a bite of him, to grab a couple handfuls and grind up against his tight ass, slotting his dick between Tony’s cheeks and rubbing off against him until Tony was squirming and gasping and begging him to -

“Ready to go, Cap?”

Steve blinked as Tony did a couple more stretches and straightened up, heading for the ring. “Yeah.” He swallowed, throat clicking. “Yup, let’s go.”

The problem with sparring with Tony was that Steve always underestimated him. It was easy to do; he was smaller, slighter, unenhanced, and was running his mouth constantly, giving the impression he wasn’t taking anything seriously. Steve was under no illusions that it wasn’t at least partially by Tony’s own design. But the other man was observant, and a genius to boot, so every time they sparred, he had picked up every one of Steve’s flaws from the time before, and was ready to use them against him. Steve was already distracted, half hard and wanting (and Tony’s pants were really tight, Jesus Christ) so of course he was on his back in under a minute.

“Jeez, Steve.” Tony was grinning down at him, hair rumpled and falling in his face, but his smile was pleased rather than mocking. “Quit going easy on me. I’m not that pathetic.”

Steve huffed out a laugh, trying to play it cool as Tony pulled away from him, offering him a hand up. “I’m not. Give yourself more credit.” He grinned, because this was Tony and he couldn’t help flirting with the man. “Like, 12% of the credit.”

Tony groaned, moving back to his corner and bouncing on his toes in anticipation of Steve’s next move. “Should never have introduced you to Pepper.”

Try as he might, Steve’s heart wasn’t in it and he couldn’t seem to concentrate. Their rounds were getting shorter and shorter, Tony taking the win each time, and Steve couldn’t even give a proper excuse. Tony didn’t seem too phased at least, although he had switched from a pleased grin to rolling his eyes every time he succeeded in handing Steve’s ass to him.

Steve was getting harder the more they fought. It seemed like every time he turned around, Tony was in his space, pressed up close. His hands were all over Steve, and he could smell the musky scent of his sweat mixed with the faint spice of his cologne, and apparently that was hardwired to Steve’s dick, because it was all he could focus on. The buzzing was back beneath his skin, and every time Tony got up in his face, Steve had to resist the urge to kiss him.

Finally Tony surprised him with some move that he’d clearly learned from Nat. Steve was barely aware of what had happened, but the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, blinking up at Tony who was straddling his hips and smirking down at him. Steve could feel the heat of his body against his dick, and it was all he could do not to arch hips, closing that last bit of distance between his dick and Tony’s ass.

“Fuck Steve,” Tony said, laughing a little. “What’s gotten into you today, huh?” He shifted a little as he said, and Steve bit back a moan. The weight of Tony on top of him was pleasant, and turning him on in the best possible way.

Steve did groan, loudly, when Tony shifted, slow and deliberate, grinding over his cock. “Oh, fuck me,” he choked out and Tony smiled, all teeth.

“God, you are distracted, huh Cap?”

Steve blinked up at him, and it took him a second to focus through the pleasure coursing through his body, to realize how Tony had just been waiting for him to crack. “You’re a terrible person.”

Tony just shrugged, sitting up a little to rock down against him and momentarily distract him again. “What can I say, Steve? That phone call from you was so enticing. Figured it was worth my while to come and find you.”

“What about Sam?” Steve managed, before moaning loudly as Tony ground down against him, the friction against his cock feeling like heaven.

“Gave him some excuse about excess energy and needing the practice. He’s a good guy, didn’t mind letting me step in. Said he’d see you for your run tomorrow.” Tony hummed happily. “Fuck, you’re hard. Gonna let me fuck you, Cap? Or maybe you wanna fuck me, hm?”

Steve whined, neck arching as his head tipped back and eyes squeezed shut. Tony still had his hands pinned above his head, and while he could have broken the hold easily, he found himself not really wanting to.

“Tony,” he gasped, as Tony sat up straighter to rock against him, moving his hips in circles against Steve. “Fuck, we’re… In public.”

“Come on, Steve,” Tony replied, never stopping his slow, deliberate movements. “Give me some credit, here. I designed the building, Jarvis is everywhere. This gym is closed off, and we’ll definitely get some warning before anyone comes in. “He ground down hard against him, and Steve felt his cock throb. “Tell me what you want to do.” 

Tony was playing it cool, but the slightest hint of breathlessness was slipping into his voice, and that alone was nearly enough to make Steve come.

“I don’t… Fuck… I can’t…”

He was rocking his hips up into Tony now, falling into a rhythm. He couldn’t stop the motion of his hips if he tried, the pressure and the friction feeling too good to pass up. Tony was heavy enough that he could feel him even through the material of his pants, sweet sensation on his oversensitive cock, and he thought he might die with how good it felt.

“Fuck, Tony, _please_.” 

“Yeah, Steve,” Tony agreed, smiling softly at him. As much as he loved to tease, he seemed to recognize how desperate Steve was. “Anything you want, baby, I promise. Just gotta tell me what.”

But Steve wanted everything, couldn’t even focus enough to choose one thing, let alone voice it. His entire body felt like it was on fire, strung out and oversensitive, and he was lost to the sensation.

“I…” 

There was a bead of sweat, dripping down his neck, and when Tony released his hands to shift forward and lick it up, Steve thought he might die, or come, or maybe both. The movement pulled Tony away from his cock a little, and without thinking, Steve’s hands moved to grab him. He was aiming for his hips but missed, catching his thighs instead. He gripped them tight, hard enough to bruise, as he held Tony in place against his cock, grinding up against him. Tony’s pants were so tight, he could feel every inch of him, and his breath caught in his chest.

“I’m… I…”

He couldn’t even make the words form, but then Tony was biting down against his neck and Steve was arching his back and howling as he came in his pants, still grinding up against Tony as he did.

Steve completely lost his mind for a minute, everything just too intense, and when he came back down he was limp on the floor and breathing hard. It was a second before he was aware of Tony still straddling him, held in place by Steve’s tight grip on his thighs, and he flushed a little as he let him go.

“... hottest thing I’ve ever seen, Jesus Steve.”

It was a minute before he realized that Tony was talking, had probably been talking the whole time, and he blinked up at him, knowing he probably looked ridiculous, all doe-eyed and soft.

“What?”

Tony snorted with laughter and tipped forward to nuzzle at Steve’s neck. “It is entirely unfair how adorable you are after you come,” he mumbled, dragging his teeth over his neck. Steve couldn’t help grinning, even though Tony couldn’t see him, and he settled his hand on Tony’s back, enjoying the kisses and the scrape of Tony’s beard on his neck.

It had been a bit of a day for Steve, so he could be forgiven for not immediately noticing the soft movements of Tony on top of him. He was rocking down against Steve, slowly like he couldn’t help himself, and once Steve picked up on it, he could feel Tony’s cock, digging in against his hip.

“Uh, you didn’t..” he mumbled, still a little dazed. Tony huffed out a laugh against his throat.

“No, Steve,” he said, sitting up a little so he could smirk at the other man. “You holding me in place while you humped me until you came in your pants was not enough to get me off.”

Steve rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat. “Shut up.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was still hot as fuck. Those bruises are going to be getting me off for days, but it wasn’t quite enough stimulation to - oh fuck! 

Tony’s sudden shout was half a giggle as Steve gave in to temptation and slid his hands down to grab two handfuls of Tony’s ass, squeezing hard. His pants really were obscenely tight, and he clearly wasn’t wearing underwear, so Steve shifted a hand over, dragging his finger between his cheeks. Tony made a sound like the air had been punched out of him, and his face looked like Christmas had come early.

“Jesus Christ, Steve.”

Without warning, Steve flipped them, holding Tony close so that he wouldn’t hurt himself as he landed on his back on the mats. Tony’s hips arched, a low moan escaping his throat at the motion. He could deny it all he wanted; Steve knew he got off on just how easily Steve could manhandle him when he wanted to.

“Fuck, I really hope you’re going somewhere with this, sweet cheeks,” Tony mumbled, whining a little when Steve lifted his own hips, taking away the friction against Tony’s cock with him.

Steve lifted his head and beamed down at him, brushing a loose strand out of his eyes. “Haven’t you heard? I’m the man with the plan.”

“No,” Tony gasped as Steve began kissing over his neck. “You asshole, do _not_ get that song stuck in my head right now.”

Steve had been sucking on the hollow of Tony’s throat and laughed against his skin which apparently did things to the other man. He made a needy noise, hips arching as his hand scratched at Steve’s back, rucking up his t-shirt.

“Come on, Steve, don’t be a tease. Not now.”

And really, Steve would have liked nothing more than to take his time kissing his way down Tony’s chest, riling him up until he felt some fraction of the way Steve had been feeling all day. But he did have point, and they were kind of on a timeline. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Tony’s throat, ignoring the sad sound Tony made at the loss, and slid down the length of his body.

“Hands or mouth?” he asked, looking up at Tony like he didn’t already know the answer. Tony stared at him blankly a minute before flailing a hand at him.

“Mouth! Yeah, mouth, god, please.”

Steve beamed, and then made quick work of Tony’s workout pants, hauling them down over his hips to settle at his thighs. He wrapped a hand around the base of Tony’s cock, grinning when the other man writhed beneath him. Steve’s mouth watered. He had a bit of an oral fixation (an understatement, really) and he loved sucking Tony off in particular. He leaned forward, bracing himself on his forearms as he licked over the slit.

“Oh, fuck me,” Tony groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. His back arched as Steve sealed his lips around the head, tonguing at the preccome beaded at the tip. Steve clapped his free arm across Tony’s hips, keeping him pinned down. He couldn’t resist flicking his tongue at the bundle of nerves just under the head of Tony’s cock, loving the almost pained sounds that dragged out of the other man. Tony was breathing hard, shifting desperately as best he could, and Steve finally took pity on him, sucking him all the way down.

Tony made a pained noise and then shoved himself up on his elbows to stare down at Steve between his legs. He groaned, head tipping back before he snapped it forward again, like he couldn’t bear to look away for too long. Steve smirked around his mouthful, looking up at Tony who gasped at the sight, reaching down and cupping Steve’s chin.

“Fuck. You look good like this, Rogers,” he said, voice a low murmur, and Steve’s eyes fell shut, a shiver of pleasure running through him at the praise. Tony’s hand shifted to press against his own dick through Steve’s cheek, and he gasped again at the feeling, his toes curling. “Fuck Steve, yeah baby, come on. Just like that, honey, just like that. So good.”

Steve hummed around Tony’s cock, the vibrations making him cry out sharply, pulsing in Steve’s mouth. There were tremors running through Tony’s abs as he tried to hold the position he was in, tried to keep watching, and Steve stroked over his stomach soothingly before pulling his other hand off Tony’s cock to stroke his thumb over the seam of his balls.

“Oh fuck,” Tony gasped, his voice shuddering at the feeling. “Oh honey, that’s so, so good. Keep doing that, Steve, baby, please.”

Steve couldn’t help grinning around Tony’s cock - the man really couldn’t stop running his mouth - even as he worked his way down the length of him, not stopping until his nose was buried against the coarse curls at the base of Tony’s cock. Tony was moaning constantly at the sight, and he moved one hand to Steve’s head, stroking with uncoordinated movements through his hair.

“Jesus Christ, Steve. You’re a fucking dream.”

Steve swallowed around Tony, toying with his balls and listening to the pained sounds he was making as Steve wound him up higher and higher. Finally he shifted his hand lower, teasing over his perineum, and pulled off with a wet slurp that he was a little embarrassed about, but which did it for Tony if the way his cock jerked was anything to go by. Steve took a moment to catch his breath, still rubbing his thumb over the sensitive skin of his perineum, sweeping a little bit lower with each pass.

“You have lube?” he asked, his voice low and rough and raw, and sounding - well, sounding like he’d been sucking cock. The sound distracted Tony, who stared at him through dazed eyes before processing the words.

“Fuck yes,” he groaned, misunderstanding and canting his hips toward Steve at the thought. Then he stopped. “Wait, me? Why would I have lube?”

Steve shrugged, stopping his thumb just against the rim of his ass. “Don’t you always?”

“What?” Tony said again. “No, I don’t just always - we’re at SHIELD, Steve, I don’t even have my own lab space here, and we’re in the gym at that and - Jesus what kind of sex maniac do you think I am? I just always have lube stowed on my body because you never know when you’re gonna want to bend over and take it up the ass? Jesus Christ.”

Tony was still ranting, but Steve rolled his eyes and ignored him in favour of licking a long stripe up the length of his cock, at the same time as he caught the tip of his thumb on the rim of his ass. He wasn’t even gonna attempt anything without lube, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t torment him all the same.

That shut Tony up quickly as he cut himself off mid-word to groan loudly. Steve kissed and licked his way down his length, still rubbing his thumb over his ass until he reached his balls. He didn’t hesitate before sucking one into mouth, and the noise Tony made had him groaning around him.

“Oh, you fucker,” Tony gasped, and there was a thump as his elbows gave out and he landed on his back. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.” His cries were getting louder, his thighs tensing up as Steve teased his tongue over the sensitive skin. “Oh god, Steve, I’m gonna... Fuck, honey, please. 

Steve grinned and let go of Tony’s hips to wrap his hand around his cock. Still sucking on his balls, and dragging his thumb over the rim of his ass, Steve set a brutal pace on his cock, hard and fast with a twist at the head every few strokes. Tony was gasping, high pitched whines slipping through his teeth, and then he was coming with a sharp cry, arching his back and shooting over his black t-shirt.

Steve pulled his mouth and other hand away, but continued stroking him through it until Tony made a pained whine and kicked out at him, missing completely. He backed off as Tony collapsed flat again, gasping for breath.

“Fuck me,” he breathed, when he had enough air to speak again.

“I mean, if you’d remembered the lube...” Steve offered, laughing when Tony made a half-hearted attempt to smack him.

“Oh fuck,” Tony grumbled, rolling into his side in his attempt to sit. “Goddammit, help me up. I’m too old for this shit.”

Steve laughed, but helped Tony, catching his elbow when he nearly tripped over his pants, still around his thighs.

“Shit. I could sleep for a year right now,” Tony grumbled. He patted Steve on the back. “Come on, Capsicle, let’s hit the showers. We’ve got that strategic analysis meeting in like. Ten minutes.”

Steve groaned, because he had completely forgotten about the rest of the meetings he had filling up his day before he could get home. Still, he was Captain America, and a professional, so he followed Tony into the showers to get cleaned up and dressed. He somehow made it halfway through his shower before he realized he was half hard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [tumblr!](http://ceealaina.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also have a [Ko-fi!](http://Ko-fi.com/ceealaina)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale!

Tony was a terrible human being, and Steve was going to kill him. As soon as he could stand up without revealing how hard he was to the entire room. The other man had snagged the seat next to Steve for the meeting, which wasn’t that strange in and of itself. They were teammates, after all, and the only avengers in the current meeting. Of course they’d stick together in a room full of suits.

But then, ten minutes into the meeting, when everyone was good and settled and had just started to fall into a lull from the current peon droning in front of a PowerPoint presentation, Tony’s hand had settled on his knee. The contact had been kind of nice, actually, and Steve had smiled at him fondly, right before Tony had pressed his fingers in against the spot that never failed to make Steve melt. If he’d been half hard before, he was fully hard now, and his leg had jerked, smacking his knee against the underside of the table. They were at the back of the room, and everyone had turned to look at him, Steve flushing as he apologized while Tony snickered beside him.

It had only gotten worse from there. Tony had wasted no time in teasing him, settling his hand on his thigh, rubbing his fingers over the sensitive underside, his touch sliding higher and higher. And now he had slid the fly of Steve’s uniform open, had worked his hand inside and was moving it over Steve’s cock, the best kind of pressure but never enough to get him off - and managing to do all of this while still somehow appearing actively focused on the presentation.

Steve was dying.

He shifted in his seat, sliding lower and spreading his legs wide as Tony teased over the head. There was a damp spot on his briefs from the precome leaking from the top, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He swallowed hard, biting back a moan as Tony twisted his fingers and pressed under the frenulum, tormenting him. It was all too much, and he desperately wanted more, even if they were in a room full of people.

“Tony,” he breathed, quietly enough that only he would hear.

He wasn’t sure if Tony mistook his meaning, or if he was just teasing him more, but at the sound of his voice, Tony started to pull his hand away. Steve’s eyes went wide, although he stayed silent, and without thinking his hand moved to Tony’s wrist, keeping his hand pinned against him as he shook his head a little frantically.

Tony shifted closer, sliding his tablet over so it looked like he was simply discussing something with Steve. His hand was still on Steve’s cock.

“Much as I would love to see you fall apart right now,” he purred, while Steve stared sightlessly at the screen. “We’re out of time. The meeting’s about to wrap up, and not even you can get off and recover quickly enough that no one’ll notice.”

Steve thought he was going to cry, and a slight whine slipped past his lips, thankfully quiet enough that nobody heard except Tony.

“Besides,” Tony continued, finally pulling his hand free. “I promised myself I’d make sure you were all hot and bothered before I got you home.”

Steve stared at Tony, but before he could question it, the meeting was breaking up, everyone getting to their feet. Steve didn’t move, still so hard he thought the right breeze would make him come, and Tony stayed close, mumbling something to the agents about finishing something up in a few minutes.

“Tony, please,” Steve bit out when the last agent had filtered out of the room. “I’m so... I can’t wait until we go home. I’ve still got another meeting!”

“Nah, you don’t,” Tony told him, grinning when Steve just blinked at him. “Relax kid, I’ve got you covered.” He shoved his chair back and stood, tugging on Steve’s arm until he got the message and stood up too. “Now you take this, to, uh...,” he trailed off with a smarmy grin as he passed him tablet, gesturing vaguely to Steve’s tented crotch, “And we’ll head downstairs. I took the liberty of clearing your schedule for the rest of the day, and there’s a car waiting for us outside the lobby. _With_ a driver, so you don’t get tempted to get ahead of yourself.” Tony accented his words with a smack of Steve’s ass and a giggle.

Steve stumbled as little as he followed Tony into the hall, letting the other man steer him to the elevators. “You’re… um...” He trailed off, his brain yelling at him not to play into the easy joke of asking Tony if he was coming too. Tony seemed to know what he was thinking though, judging by the smirk that crossed his face again.

“Of course, Cap. I am enjoying this far too much to send you off for more solo time.” He made a show of raking his eyes up and down Steve’s body. “God, Steve. Just wanna keep you all to myself.”

By the time the car returned them to the tower, Steve was nearly out of his mind. He was hard and aching from Tony teasing him, and even with the driver in the front seat (and the apparently broken privacy screen) he couldn’t keep from squeezing himself a few times on the ride, trying to take the edge off. All he could think about was Tony, the warm weight of him, the hot squeeze of his body as he slid into him. Despite the air conditioning, Steve was sweating, and he had to control his breathing to keep from audibly panting.

He wasn’t even entirely sure how they made it up to the penthouse, although he was reasonably sure they hadn’t run into anyone in the lobby, and the elevator was blissfully empty. All he could focus on was the heavy weight of his dick, thick and throbbing in his pants, and Tony. He didn’t dare touch the other man, knew once he started he wouldn’t be able to stop, but he was acutely aware of him. He could feel the heat of his body in the shared space, his arm almost pressing against Steve’s, could practically smell how turned on they both were, and was conscious of the weight of Tony’s gaze on his own body. Steve felt like he could barely breathe, his entire body tuned to how desperately he just _needed_. By the time the elevator doors finally opened, he was half stripped out of his uniform, the upper part unzipped and hanging around his waist.

Tony was first through the doors, Steve having a hard time catching his bearings. He was already talking, rambling and teasing as he slipped off his suit jacket, but Steve didn’t hear a word of it and then Tony was cut off as Steve was suddenly on him, across the room and kissing him before he could blink. Tony moaned against his lips and Steve was lifting him without thinking, grunting when his legs wrapped around his waist, dicks slotting together through the thick material of their clothing.

“Jesus Christ,” Tony gasped when they finally broke apart for air. Steve felt like his whole body was on fire, and he shifted his hands to squeeze his ass.

“You’re terrible,” he told him, unable to stop himself from kissing over Tony’s lips and jaw. “A terrible… horrible… terrible person.”

Tony huffed out a laugh, the sound turning to a low moan when Steve kissed his way down his jaw, then dragged his teeth roughly over the tendon in his neck. “Come on baby,” he purred, the effect slightly ruined with how breathless he’d gone.

“Awful,” Steve insisted, easily supporting Tony’s weight as he moved them across the room. “I’m going to make you pay.”

Tony shuddered, thumbing his nipple through the white tank he’d been wearing under his uniform. “I look forward to it,” he told him honestly.

Steve growled low in his chest at that, the sounds sending a flare of heat through Tony’s body, and while he was still processing that, Steve shifted his grip to support his weight with one hand, the other moving to physically tear his shirt open, buttons flying across the room. Tony blinked at him a moment, and then he was scrambling to get the rest of his shirt off without relinquishing their hold on each other. He had mostly succeeded when Steve moved again and Tony yelped as he suddenly found himself slammed against the massive windows, the glass cold against his bare back.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve groaned, burying his face against his neck again. He slid his hand between his legs, his cock throbbing when he felt how hot and hard Tony was for him beneath his dress pants. Steve whined and bit down on his shoulder, making Tony’s back arch towards him as he cried out. “I can’t… Fuck, sweetheart, I can’t wait, I can’t… I’m gonna fuck you, Tony, right here, right against the window, where anyone can see, unless you tell me no right now.”

Tony moaned loudly at that, his thighs squeezing around Steve’s waist. Logically he knew they were way too high for anyone to actually see them, but Steve’s words, and the absolute desperation he could practically feel on his skin were pushing every button he had. “Do it, Rogers,” he groaned out, returning the bite to Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

Abruptly, Tony was dropped roughly back on his feet. He wobbled a minute, but before he could find his balance, or complain, Steve was shoving his pants down over his thighs and then spinning him to face the window. Tony hissed a little as his chest pressed up against the cold glass, and then he was moaning as Steve dropped to his knees behind him, spreading his legs wider for access. Tony had no idea when he’d even managed to grab the lube, but Steve was wasting no time in opening him up. It was just a touch too fast, a touch too rough, and Tony felt like his mind was melting in pleasure. His fingers scrabbled against the glass, ragged moans slipping past his lips as he rocked back against Steve’s fingers.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve groaned. “So fucking gorgeous.” He mouthed down over Tony’s back, and he couldn’t resist dragging his teeth over the swell of Tony’s ass, making the other man jolt and cry out.

“Steve... Fuck, I’m good, I’m ready. Steve, baby, please.”

Steve nearly sobbed as he felt Tony clench around his fingers. He scissored them quickly, giving him one last stretch, and then he was pulling them free, his hand shifting to the fly of his pants instead. He fumbled with it, practically tearing them in his haste to get them open, and then he was pulling his cock free, slick and hard. He wrapped his hand around himself stroking once, twice, and then he was pulling himself to his feet and spinning Tony back around, lifting him up and pinning him against the windows, sliding into him with one long, smooth thrust.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped. His back arched, head tipping back and exposing his neck, and Steve buried his face against his throat, sucking at his skin until it bruised. “Fuck, Steve.” His voice trailed off into a loud keen as Steve continued pressing into until he was fully buried inside Tony, perfect pressure against his prostate.

“Tony,” he choked out, already pulling his hips back. “Fuck, I can’t...”

He knew he’d barely adjusted, but he couldn’t seem stop himself from slamming back into him and then, when all he got in response was a desperate cry and blunt nails digging into the back of his neck, he did it again, and again, until he was setting a punishing rhythm. It was fast and brutal, Tony slamming back against the window with every thrust, and Steve didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on. He shifted his grip on his ass, adjusting the angle slightly, and Tony keened as he ground against his prostate with every thrust.

“Oh Christ, Steve,” he choked out, nails leaving a trail of blood on his neck. “Right there baby... I’m gonna...”

Steve growled in his chest, dropping his head to bite down on his jugular. He shifted his hold again, pulling a hand free to wrap around Tony’s cock, hard between their stomachs. It only took a handful of pumps, off rhythm from his own thrusts, before Tony was crying out sharply, back arching and head tipping back as he came.

He clenched down hard around Steve, tight enough that Steve felt his breath catch, and after everything else, after all the build up all damn day, it was just too much. He managed a couple more thrusts and then he was burying himself deep inside of him, stifling noises against his neck as he came. Steve’s eyes squeezed tightly shut as Tony continued clenching around him with aftershocks of pleasure, milking his orgasm out of him for what felt like forever, until he thought he might die at the sensations running through him. All Steve could focus on was the tight heat of Tony’s body, the clench of pressure on his dick.

Gradually his other senses returned. He could smell the musky scent of sex and arousal, was aware of their panting breaths filling the otherwise empty room, the taste of the salt of Tony’s skin beneath his mouth. He mumbled something indecipherable into his neck, and Tony hummed out an agreement. Steve lifted his head to give him a smile, staring at him with soft, dazed eyes, and his smile only grew when Tony shifted forward enough to place a somewhat sloppy kiss against his cheek.

Still buried inside him, though slowly softening, Steve turned and let himself fall back against the cool glass in Tony’s place. Tony tucked his head against Steve’s neck, still breathing hard, and Steve grinned before sliding down to the ground, holding him steady in his arms as he did.

Steve’s legs were weak now, small tremors tingling along his skin. Now that it was done, he couldn’t help being mildly ashamed of himself, wondering if he’d been too forceful, too rough. Tony’s head was still buried against his neck, and he slid a hand up his back, stroking soothingly over his spine. He was about to apologize, or say something, when Tony started laughing, the lazy, fucked out laugh of a really good orgasm.

“Fuck, Steve,” he said, finally lifting his head to look at him. His eyes still looked a little unfocused, but he was grinning, pleased. “That was incredible. We should do this more often.”

Steve groaned, shaking his head weakly. “Please, no,” he protested. “You’re actually the worst. I honestly thought I was going to come in a room full of SHIELD agents, and the worst part is that I don’t think I would’ve minded.”

Tony burst out laughing at that, although a shiver ran through his body at the thought, before he smirked at him. Steve gave him a dirty look in return, and dropped his head to nip at Tony’s shoulder in retaliation. Tony just grinned, running his fingers over the back of his neck, and wincing when his fingers came back slightly sticky with dried blood.

“Shit,” he muttered, pressing against him to take a quick look at the marks he’d left behind. “Sorry.”

Steve just shrugged. “They’ll be gone in less than an hour. Besides,” he added, dipping his head as his cheeks flushed. “I kinda liked it.”

Tony arched an eyebrow at that, smirking at him, and he pressed his thumb against one of the cuts, deliberately this time. The shiver that went through Steve at the sting wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“Serves you right anyway,” he told him, shifting in his lap like he was going to get up. Steve looped his arms around Tony’s back, not willing to move quite yet. “Fuck, my thighs and ass are gonna he bruised for a year.”

Steve gave him an apologetic look, although the smirk on his lips said otherwise. “I guess I kinda got carried away?”

Tony rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair and making him laugh. “Good thing someone around here had the sense to reinforce the windows to the nth degree, in case of another Hulk incident. Otherwise I’m pretty sure you would have literally fucked me through the glass, and then we’d just be incredibly embarrassing splats on the pavement.”

“Shut up,” Steve muttered, still grinning. “And stop moving,” he added, tightening his hold on the smaller man ever so slightly. “No getting up yet.”

Tony made a face at him. “I’m sticky, and sweaty, and still half dressed. I want to take the rest of my clothes off and climb into bed.”

Steve pouted unashamedly, but he let Tony go, though he didn’t stop rubbing his hands over his skin. Tony detangled their legs, making a face when he finally slid off of Steve with a wet noise, and got to his feet.

“Come on,” he said, holding out a hand to him. “Let’s clean up and take a nap. And then, later, I’ll let you open me up with your tongue and fuck me into the mattress. Sound good, honey?”

Steve stared at him a long, his jaw falling open a little. “God, I love you,” he declared, then he cursedas his cock starting to twitch _again_. Tony just gave him a pleased grin as Steve scrambled after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my tumblr!
> 
> I also have a [Ko-fi!](http://Ko-fi.com/ceealaina) (Definitely don't feel obligated, but I am a poor grad student, so any tips would be appreciated!)


End file.
